Nuriko
by Mohoono-chan
Summary: Meet Nuriko, the most beautiful girl in the village. Her life is turned upside-down when she encounters an unexpected new group of companions.


Warning: this story is complete and utter bullish i pulled out of my ass for a class about a year and a half ago. i don't know why i never posted it. but yeah, i havent edited it since. let me know if there is anything wrong grammatically so i can fix that up.

Disclaimer. this story is disclaimed. (I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any affiliated characters mentioned)

**Nuriko  
><strong>

Nuriko's life was good. Her mother had died in child birth, but she and her father were well off. Her father was the only doctor in the tiny village at the edge of the desert plateaus that had recently been occupied by bandits. So even with the drought that had recently killed off most of the villager's source of income, their crops, Nuriko lived a comfortable life; not rich, but also not dirt poor.

Nuriko was well known for her free-spirited personality and good looks, with long raven hair she kept tied in a long braid that trailed down her back. She wasn't the prettiest- that title went to Miaka, the daughter of the Noble family that had control over the area, and unfortunately the only survivor of the infamous family- but she had a number of suitors. Most that knew her, however, would tell you that she would make a terrible wife. She was blunt and opinionated and could beat most of the men in the village in a contest of strength. Even more than that, she preferred male clothing, which allowed for better movement, to the heavy dresses girls were expected to wear. Any suitor that managed to get close enough to Nuriko to see past the allure of her beauty quickly gave up any idea they had of marrying her. Nuriko didn't mind, however. She had no interest in romance.

This was why Nuriko was having such a hard time with one admirer in particular. Tamahome was nowhere near oblivious to her brash personality, yet refused to give up. The worst part, however, was that he was already married to Miaka, the prettiest girl for miles, no less. He was a horrible human being who had married Miaka only for her wealth and power, but no one could bring themselves to tell the poor girl since she was completely and utterly devoted to him. Nuriko hated Tamahome for betraying such an innocent girl's trust by going after other girls, and did everything in her power to stop him.

"I know you disagree with his morals, but shoving him down the town well was too much," Hotohori, Nuriko's best friend, said as she picked up a crate and placed it on the cart, "Not only did he break his arm, but he could have very well contaminated the water. What will you do if you get everyone sick?"

"It's not a problem," Nuriko replied, rolling up a rug and tying it with a string, "It just means my father will have more patients, so we'll make more money. If I'm lucky, we'll be able to afford good meat for dinner."

Hotohori halted her tying of the cord that held the merchandise in place, instead giving her best friend a wide-eyed look, "Nuriko! How can you say that?"

Nuriko rolled her eyes, tossing the traveling blanket over the cart, "Relax, Hotohori, I was only kidding. No one's going to get sick, no matter how vile that man is. Besides, he had it coming, trying to touch me like that."

"That still doesn't make it right," Hotohori replied, sighing.

"Hey, let's just forget about that," Nuriko said, instead turning to the dark horse attached to the front of the cart full of merchandise, "Where are you going to trade this time?"

"I was thinking I would go up north to Shishin. Winter will be there soon, so the sales should be good with everyone stalking up to prepare," Hotohori replied, tossing one last small bag up on the seating in the front before climbing on after it, "If I leave now and only stay a couple days, I should make it back in time to avoid the first blizzard."

"North?" Nuriko gave a mischievous smile, "Then you'll be passing through bandit territory."

Hotohori sighed, "I assume you'll want to come along to 'protect' me?"

"Now how did you know?" Nuriko joked, climbing up onto the cart beside her friend.

Hotohori heaved a long sigh, "What about your father? You know he'll need your help. No one else can be his assistant. You're the only one he's taught."

Nuriko's face fell, "Not fair!" she complained, but still slipped back off the cart, "Why do I always have to stay home while you're off traveling the world! I want to explore new lands, too!"

"It can't be helped," Hotohori said, pulling her cloak up over her head to protect herself from the sun, "Besides, it's not as amazing as you make it out to be."

"I know, but still," Nuriko stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

"Well, I really should get going," Hotohori finally said, now ready for her journey.

"You will be ok, right? All joking aside, it's really dangerous outside the village borders, with all the bandits."

Hotohori smiled warmly, "I'll be fine. I've done this hundreds of times before, remember?" And with a few final farewells, Nuriko watched her best friend enter into the land of unruly outlaws with no morals to be had.

It was the next day at the early hours of the morning that Nuriko found that her fears for her friend were well founded. She's awoken to the sound of thumping and neighing outside her house, and rushed out to find the very horse that had been tied to Hotohori's cart prancing around tirelessly outside her door. Worried that the worst had happened, Nuriko quickly dressed and mounted the horse, clinging uncomfortably as the horse jolted forward the moment she sat down, nearly throwing her off. Growing more accustomed to the horse's speed, Nuriko relaxed her grip and repositioned herself more comfortably as the horse sped off into the desert lying just outside the village.

After a good hour of riding, the horse slowed, giving a small displeasured snort and then stopping completely. Assuming they had gotten close to their destination, Nuriko slid off her ride, wincing as her legs felt like jelly. Once she could move properly again, she tied the horse to a wilted tree and crept slowly forward. The sun had yet to rise, and made for perfect camouflage for the young girl. She looked hesitantly around a large rock and spotted the light of a fire and the silhouettes of large tents in the back a little ways ahead of where she hid. Quickly deciding that must have been where her friend was, the girl made her way toward the light as silently as she could.

As Nuriko neared the camp, it quickly became quite apparent that it was a bandit hideout, only rowdy men shouting and laughing around the bonfire in the center of the circle. It was like nothing the girl had ever seen before. The clothes the men wore were dirty and miss-matched, but well equipped for the harsh living of the desert, and made of better material then any normal person could afford. Shaking her head, trying to refocus on the task at hand, she crept toward the first tent she saw, and listened in to see if anyone was inside. Hearing no one, she slipped her head in and squinted into the darkness. There was nothing but crates of probably stolen goods, so she left and moved on to the next tent.

The fourth tent she visited had no sign of light, but as she was about to enter, she heard movement and froze. Slipping back into the shadows, listening intently. She heard another shuffling sound, before a muffled voice mumbled incoherent noises of exasperation. Carefully, full of caution, she checked to make sure no one was near and slipped into the tent. It was another storage unit, and Nuriko hid behind a stack of crates while her eyes once again adjusted to the darkness. Once she could see through the darkness, she peeked over the edge of the crate that served as her hiding place and spotted a figure curled up on the floor. Almost immediately Nuriko recognized the person as her best friend.

"Hotohori!" Nuriko whispered in relief, rushing toward the girl. At the recognizable call of her name, the girls head shot up, and Nuriko noticed she had been gagged, her hands and feet tied together. Quickly, Nuriko set to work untying Hotohori's bindings, pulling the piece of cloth away from her mouth, "What happened?"

"I accidentally stumbled on their camp, and they caught me-but never mind that. Why are you here?" came Hotohori's quiet response, eyes shifting toward the door as she rubbed at her raw wrists.

"I came to get you. Your horse showed up at my house and I got worried," Nuriko moved toward the exit, peaking out the hole between the flaps, "I left him tied to a tree not far north from here- right by a huge rock formation."

Hotohori nodded, "I know where that is."

"Good. You'll go out first, and I'll come afterward. Just wait for me, and if I don't make it back by sunrise, head back without me."

"What?" Hotohori mumbled, "But what about you?"

Nuriko turned and smiled at her friend, "Don't worry. I'm strong. I'll figure out a way out somehow. What matters if getting you out first."

Nodding hesitantly, Hotohori slipped out the tent at Nuriko's signal and made her way to the appointed place. Just as she's made it out of the ring of tents, a loud shout from one on the bandits sent all of the men running toward the tent she has just escaped. Hotohori wanted to run back- to help her friend, but she knew she couldn't. She'd just end up getting in the way of her much more physically fit friend and put all the effort Nuriko put in to waste. So, with tears in her eyes, Hotohori dashed off the appointed meeting place, praying her friend would arrive before sunrise.

But instead, Nuriko watched the sun rise completely surrounded on all sides by bandits with weapons, having only been able to take out maybe a dozen. Exhausted and injured, she surrendered herself to her fate and collapsed to the ground. A man with wild black hair and a scar stretching across his left cheek approached her curled up form, picking her up and tying her hands and legs together none too gently. Once her bindings were secured, Nuriko was heaved over the man's shoulder and carried toward one of the largest tents.

Nuriko cringed in pain when she was dumped on the hard floor inside the tent. Angry at the harsh treatment, she snapped her head up to snap at her captor, but her words faltered once she laid eyes on the man in front of her. He wasn't the same man that had man-handled her, but instead someone completely covered in bloodied bandages, lounging in a mass of dark pillows. From what little you could see of his skin, it was obvious the man had been severely burned. Nuriko had seen awful things in her time assisting her father with patients, but nothing as horribly cringe-worthy as the condition of the man before her. It was a wonder how the man was even still alive. Sympathy pains crawled under Nuriko's skin, and she suppressed a shiver.

Nuriko froze when her eyes met those of the half-dead man before her, and when he spoke, it was cracked and dry, painful just to listen to, "So you're the one who managed to sneak into our camp undetected."

Even being as horribly injured as he was, his very presence demanded respect. His fiery green eyes dared her to try something. Swallowing hard, Nuriko struggled to sit up straight, "You the leader?"

The man with the scar grabbed her by the head and forced her face back down to the ground, "Hey, watch what you say! Show some respect!"

"Kouji," the bandaged man said, drawing everyone's attention, "That's enough, it was just a question. Besides, that's no way to treat a lady."

"…lady? Man, you're a lady?" the scared man, now identified as Kouji, asked, releasing Nuriko in surprise. She glared at him.

Crackly laughter escaped the dried throat of the bandaged bandit, "You mean you didn't notice? Man, you're dumber than I thought!"

A harsh blush crossed Kouji's face, "Shut up! What was I supposed to think? She's dressed like a guy!"

"Details, details. It's still pretty obvious," the man made to stand up, and five of the people surrounding him moved to help him. He swatted their hands away, glairing, "I'm fine! I don't need your help!"

"Yes, you do- in fact, you shouldn't be standing up at all," Nuriko cut in, worried for his health, despite his disagreeable career.

Watching Nuriko, the man struggled to his feet anyway, "What do you know, huh?"

"I know I've seen many die from much less. It's a miracle you're even still alive," Nuriko replied, refusing to back down.

"Really," the man's stance turned casual, his eyes curious, "What's your name?"

"Nuriko," she replied, putting as much pride into her voice as she could.

"Nuriko..." the bandaged man bent down over her, releasing her from her bindings, "I think I like you. You've got spunk."

"Huh?" chorused through the tent.

Ignoring the confused glances, the man held out his hand to Nuriko, "I go by Shunu, and like you guessed, I'm the leader around here," perplexed, Nuriko reached her hand out to Shunu, and was pulled to her feet with surprising strength for someone that looked half dead, "Hope you like it here, because from now on, you're part of the gang."

Nuriko, to say the least, was horrified. Not only had she been caught by a pack of thugs with no manners, but she was stuck with them whether she liked it or not. Not the type to enjoy resigning herself to her fate, she desperately wanted to revolt and struggle. But when she thought about it, she realized there was more of a chance to escape if she was obedient now. Plus, she glanced over Shunu's bandaged face and torso once more, there was no way she could just sit and do nothing after seeing how bad of shape he was in. Like it or not, she was from a doctor's family, and turning her back from a patient was not an option. He was in need of help, and she would give it to him, bandit or not.

Nuriko sighed, disliking her decision, "Fine, but only if you let me treat your wounds. You need serious medical help. I'm not the best, but its better than nothing."

Shunu's eyes turned from surprise to amusement, "Ok, sure. You can be my _personal _assistant." Nuriko didn't like the way he said it, but endured. She had no choice but to go along with it. For now.

A couple days in as Shunu's personal maid and nurse, and Nuriko decided the job wasn't as bad as she first thought it would be. Kouji followed her around everywhere, watching her every need, which was annoying, but she was otherwise free to roam. Shunu didn't give her much work, only asking for something every once in a while, and when she demanded to look at his wounds, he barely objected. It was obvious they hadn't been treated correctly. Nuriko was tempted to ask how he'd gotten them, but held back. She wasn't sure how far out her boundaries could stretch yet.

By that time, it was also obvious exactly how well-loved Shunu was by his men. They hung on his every word, meeting his every need. In fact, it seemed as though he didn't even need Nuriko as a personal assistant, because there were always five men there at his beck and call, ready to do anything. In fact, despite the fact it was obvious than no one but Shunu trusted Nuriko, everyone was willing to give her any supplies she needed to treat Shunu. Everyone was obviously worried about their boss' recovery. Even if they were outlaws, their love for their leader made Nuriko all the more determined to help the guy. But it also made her even more worried.

"Hey, you know I'm trying my best, but there's only so much I can do," Nuriko told Shunu on one of the few occasions Kouji had left her alone, "You need a real doctor's help."

Shunu sighed, "Well, what do you expect me to do? Waltz into town and ask for a doctor? Fat chance."

"Well, you could at least try, " Nuriko pleaded, "People probably won't suspect you for a bandit."

Shunu was silent for a moment, staring into the flame of the lantern lighting the room, "There's a reason I can't go back- not until I'm fully healed, at the very least."

"What, why?" Nuriko was on her feet now, "You stay out here, and you only die!"

"What do you know, huh? Exactly- nothing!" Shunu shouted back.

There was silence. Nuriko wanted to find out why he couldn't go back, but couldn't ask.

After a week and a half, Nuriko began to realize that his injuries were a result of a person, not an accident. It wasn't anything specific that convinced her of this, but more so listening to the bandit's hushed conversations, hearing the curses thrown at "that man"- someone always talked about, but without their name ever being mentioned. Nuriko wanted to know even more so then before what had happened. She also began to wonder if these men were really bandits. Not once had she seen one of the men return with carts of plundered treasure, brag about their success, or even really leave the camp. Not only that, but all the men seemed on edge, hands constantly clutched around their weapons, even while laughing and joking. But then, if they weren't bandits, why had they kidnapped and stolen from Hotohori? Something was up, but Nuriko wasn't sure what. Either way, however, she knew that time was running out.

"What if I go into town for you, and bring the doctor here?" Nuriko finally asked, the stress of watching all the wounds getting progressively worse finally getting to her.

"What's to say you'll even bother to come back- better yet, how would you convince the doctor to come with you?" Shunu questioned, his eyes for once distrusting.

"Just send Kouji with me, it's not like he doesn't follow me around already," Nuriko said, wringing her hands, "Plus, my dad's the only doctor down in Shinai, so he should be willing to come out here with me."

"Really," Shunu paused, "Do you think it'll really help? Getting a real doctor."

"Yes," Nuriko's hope rose, now that he wasn't flat-out refusing her pleads for him to see a doctor, "My dad's the best there is. He's practically got magical hands! Just you wait, he'll heal you within days, without leaving even a trace of a scar! I've seen it done before, believe me." And it was true- back when Miaka's house and family had been destroyed in the fire, all her wounds had been completely healed within the end of the week. She wasn't sure what her father had done, but she knew that when it came to burns, he was the best there was.

"…Ok, fine," Shunu finally relented, leaning back on his dark pillows, "I'll believe you. You don't mind going, do you, Kouji?"

Kouji glanced at Shunu, "Not at all. If it'll help you get better, I don't mind at all."

The two set out later that same night, in a hurry to get help before it was too late. By the next morning, the two arrived, exhausted and seriously hungry. Once they entered the town's walls, they pulled hoods over their heads and Nuriko lead the way towards her home. Nervous, she knocked and entered the small clinic. Once inside, the sight of her best friend and her father looking back at her, stress clearly creasing their faces.

The moment Hotohori recognized her, she was up and dashing toward her best friend, "Nuriko! I was so worried! What happened?"

"It's a long story," Nuriko said, wrapping her arms around Hotohori's shoulders before releasing her again and moving out of the doorway in order to allow Kouji in, "Besides, I'm not here for pleasure. I need Dad's help."

Hotohori turned toward the new face with fear and anger in her eyes, "What do you want, you-"

"Hotohori," Nuriko's father interrupted, "That's enough. They're here for a reason, let's hear the man out."

Once both Nuriko and Kouji had been fed and all four were sitting around the table with cups of tea, Nuriko set into a detailed explanation of Shunu's condition. The moment Nuriko was finished, her father moved to pack his medical case, obviously worried. Once they were ready, the three headed out to their horses.

Before Nuriko mounted, Hotohori stopped her, "Wait, why are you doing all of this? Are they forcing you?"

"No," Nuriko sighed, "You may not believe it, but they're surprisingly good people- maybe a little lacking in manners, but basically harmless. I want to do nothing more than help them."

Hotohori watched her friend disbelievingly, "Well, be careful. I heard a rumor that Tamahome's collecting people to go out bandit hunting."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," Nuriko smiled, "Thank you." And with that, they were off.

Evening rolled around, and they arrived back at the camp. Kouji lead Nuriko's father to Shunu's tent, Nuriko trailing behind. Once there, bandages were removed, revealing charred, raw skin. Nuriko's father pulled out a smelly ointment and smeared it on Shunu's skin thickly. Afterwards, fresh bandages were boiled in a green herb and water mix and were wrapped around the wounds again.

"You're lucky," Nuriko's father told Shunu, "Had my daughter not given you substantial care before hand, you could very well have already died by now."

Nuriko flushed happily at her father's words of praise, and glanced at Shunu, who was staring at her, "I know," he turned back to the doctor, "I'm glad to have met her."

Nuriko's father nodded, "By the way, you should stop coloring your hair. It's irritating your burns."

"I understand," Shunu sighed, making Nuriko wonder what exactly was going on, "I'll wash it out later."

Nuriko's father was silent for a moment, "I think I understand why you might not like the idea, but understand: it's a miracle you even have hair. Keep this up and you'll lose it all."

Shunu glanced at Nuriko again, but looked down quickly, "Got it."

The next day, when Nuriko went to visit Shunu, his previously black strands of hair were covered with a large cloth wrap. She wondered what his real hair color was, if not black, but didn't ask. Hopefully, s he would be able to see for herself someday, anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Nuriko asked.

"Not bad," Shunu replied, sipping a cup of a specially prepared herbal tea Nuriko's father gave him, "A bit itchy, though."

Nuriko laughed, "It just means you're healing. Still, don't scratch the burns."

"Jeez, I know! I'm not stupid," Shunu downed the last of the liquid in his cup.

"Oh, I don't know," Nuriko smirked mischievously.

Instead of the witty comeback she's been hoping for, Shunu stayed silent, his eyes serious, "Say… do you plan on going back home with your father after I'm healed?"

Nuriko was surprised, "Well, I don't know. I mean, would you even let me?"

"Who do you think I am?" Shunu sounded angry, "You and your dad come in here and help me, not caring about whom I am, for free, and you think I plan on keeping you prisoner? That was never my intention."

Nuriko smiled, "Well, here's my question to you: what do you plan on doing after you're healed?"

Shunu looked at Nuriko in surprise, but then turned away, "I plan on getting revenge on the one who did this to me. It all depends after that."

"Well then," Nuriko leaned in toward Shunu and gently touched a finger to his cheek, "I guess that means my answer depends, too."

Shunu laughed, his voice no longer as horse as it once was, "The hell's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"It means we'll see."

As the days passed, and Shunu's burns healed at a miraculous rate, Nuriko found herself wondering more and more what he really looked like. She didn't know anything about his appearance but his height and eye color. Was he ugly or handsome? What was it about his hair that made him color it? Was he in hiding? If so, from who? So many questions were swarming through Nuriko's head, all of them unanswered. But she had a feeling that they'd all be answered in a matter of time.

Another two days , and Shunu's wounds were basically completely healed under the bandages, and Nuriko's father prepared to return home, his work complete. Kouji and Nuriko planned to join him on his return home. They arrived mid-day, having left early morning. Once inside the town, Kouji split from Nuriko and her father, planning to buy supplies to bring back. Having arrived home, an unwelcome guest was waiting for them.

"Long time no see, Nuriko," Tamahome said, "Where have you and your father been for the last week or so?"

"None of your business," Nuriko snapped.

"No, I think it is. See, rumor has it, you two have been getting chummy with the bandits around here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nuriko said, fear sinking in. she briefly wondered how he'd found out.

"That's bull, and you know it," Tamahome sneered, "And since its true, that means you're considered one of them."

Nuriko's father decided to cut in, "What are you after?"

Tamahome smiled, "Well, I was thinking of making you an offer, sir. Give me your daughter and I'll keep quiet about your choice in company. You pick- give me Nuriko, or you're both going to jail."

Nuriko's father turned to Nuriko, "Well, what do you think? It's up to you."

Nuriko glared at Tamahome, "Not in a million years."

"Suit yourself," and with that, the two were surrounded. Next thing they knew, they were being locked in a jail cell. Tamahome's final words before leaving were, "Your little outlaw friends are next. Remember that."

About an hour later, the jail doors were opened, and Hotohori was being shoved harshly into the cell beside Nuriko, "Hotohori! What are you doing here?"

She moved to sit up, "After I'd heard what happened, I found that man you came with last time and told him what happened. He said to tell you everything would be fine and someone named Shunu is coming," Hotohori smiled, "they're not allowing visitors. This was the only way to tell you."

"Idiot," Nuriko was close to tears in worry, "that's no reason to get arrested."

"Nuriko," her father called, "Don't worry. We've done all we could for him. He'll be fine."

Upon hearing her fears being voiced aloud, Nuriko couldn't hold it anymore, and broke down crying. A confused Hotohori tried her best to comfort her friend. Five minutes later, and Nuriko was springing to her feet, "Enough crying! Sitting around looking pretty doesn't suit me! Let's escape!"

"Don't," Nuriko's father cut in, "Its fine. If we're not out by the end of the day, that's when we'll try escaping."

Nuriko deflated, "Fine," she said.

Hours passed by slowly, and now that the thought of escaping wasn't occupying her mind, worry began to set in her head once again. Before she could burst out into tears again, however, a loud bang interrupted her thoughts. Next thing she knew, Kouji was standing in front of their cell, a ring of rusty keys swinging around his finger.

"Hey," he said, "Came to rescue the damsels in distress."

Nuriko glared, "Nobody here needed saving. I wasn't out sooner only because my dad told me not to do anything."

Kouji turned to Nuriko's dad curiously, and he shrugged, "I didn't want her to break anything we'd end up having to pay for later." Nuriko's cheeks flared red-hot and Hotohori snorted.

"Enough of that," she said, "Just let us out of here."

Once out of the jail cell, Kouji lead Nuriko over to where Shunu and the other bandits were facing off against the townsfolk gathered to bandit hunt just outside the city walls. Once they arrived, they were met with a whirlwind of flames. The dead underbrush spreading the fire at a quick rate. No one was fighting, just watching at the ready as Shunu and Tamahome stood face to face. Now, the bandages that once covered Shunu's face were replaced by a large cloth around his neck, pulled up to his nose.

"So you're the bandits that have been terrorizing the town lately," Tamahome said, "Now that you've shown yourself, I will make you pay for your crimes."

Shunu stared at Tamahome blankly, "That's a lie and you know it," suddenly, Tamahome looked shocked, then his eyes filled with disbelief. Shunu smirked, "What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"It can't be. What-you-"

"You thought you'd killed me, huh?" Slowly, Shunu removed the cloths wrapped around his head, and Nuriko's breath caught in her throat, really seeing the man for the first time. Bright, wild, fiery hair stuck out in all directions, and the man looked completely at home in the flames surrounding him, smirking like no tomorrow. His silhouette held an aura of ultimate power and authority, and it was incredible. Nuriko was awed. "Too bad your poor attempt to get rid of me failed miserably."

Tamahome took a step back, "I don't know what you're-"

"Don't lie to me, man," Shunu said, his eyes filled with hate and his mouth set into a scowl, "Don't think I don't know what you're really like. I'll never forgive you for what you did, you good for nothing, money obsessed bastard."

"Come on, Tasuki, let's talk this through. We can-" Tasuki. Nuriko was shocked. Was that Shunu's real name? But then if that's true, then that meant that he was the famed Tasuki, Miaka's-

"Shut up! You really think I'd ever forgive you? Huh?" Tasuki shouted in rage, "After all you did to me? After murdering my parents and lying to my sister? Huh?"

"Wait-"

But Tasuki wouldn't have it, "After you robbed people and turned the town against us?" Nuriko's eyes widened in shock. But then, everything was beginning to fall into place, "After you threatened and _imprisoned_ the girl I care about for no reason? You think I'd really forgive you?"

"I didn't know-"

"You really think that's an excuse? It only makes it worse, and you know it," Tasuki said, his voice barely a whisper.

Now those who had surrounded Tamahome were turning against him, his crimes revealed. Now, with the bandages gone, everyone recognized Tasuki, just as Nuriko had. And they believed him. Tasuki was the famed name of the hotheaded first child and heir of the Noble family that had passed away, thought to have died in the fire that claimed his parents. If he was alive, that meant he had authority over every person there. Tamahome had no way of standing against him now, caught in his pool of lies and betrayal.

Completely surrounded, Tamahome had no choice but to give himself up. A week later his trial sentenced him to death. The only one to cry over the affair was Miaka, his wife and Tasuki's sister. After things settled down, Tasuki explained everything. Turns out him and his group had been part of the town border patrol before the accident. They found Tasuki and saved him, going into hiding afterwards, not wanting Tamahome to be alerted of his survival while he was still in such a weakened state. When Hotohori had gotten too close to their camp, they realized that if they let her go, she could lead Tamahome right to them, and all their work would be for nothing. They had tried being nice, but had no choice but to tie her up until she calmed down, like they had to with Nuriko, and would have let her go later.

"I've decided on inheriting my family's estate and working toward fixing the town," Tasuki suddenly said once, "I want to help out all the people whoe've been struggling to survive."

"Really," Nuriko smiled. It sounded like a good thing to decide on. But then Tasuki glanced at her expectantly, and she blinked, "What?"

"Well, what about you? What have you decided?" Tasuki sounded nervous, and Nuriko's heart pounded.

"Before, when you were shouting at Tamahome, you were talking about me, right?" Nuriko swallowed hard, hoping she wasn't wrong, "Did you mean it? What you said about caring for me."

Tasuki's ears turned red and he looked away, "Back before the fire, I remember seeing you once in passing on the street. You were smiling and laughing, looking so carefree," Tasuki smiled, "And after that, I kinda couldn't forget about you. When we met again later, and I saw what an amazing personality you had, I knew I wanted you."

Nuriko was furiously trying to blink away tears, "Really?"

"Nuriko," Tasuki finally turned toward her, determination in his eyes, "Will you grow old with me, as my wife?"

Now, Nuriko was full-on crying, "Are you sure you want me? I'd make an awful wife."

Tasuki reached out a hand and caressed Nuriko's damp cheek, "I wouldn't want anyone else."

Nuriko fell into the man's embrace, clinging onto his shirt, "Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife."

The drought finally ended soon after Tamahome's execution, and people ware once again able to get back up on their feet and grow crops. Tasuki and Nuriko were married in the spring, just after the last of the winter's cold had left. A year later, their first child was born. It was a boy, and they named him Chichiri. Two years after that, their second child, another boy named Chiriko, was born. Miaka met a man named Amiboshi that same year, and was finally able to forget Tamahome. Hotohori and Kouji, incidentally, really hit it off and had five kids of their own together. Life got even better than it was before, and Tasuki and Nuriko lived happily together for the rest of their days.


End file.
